First Son
by cutiechibi
Summary: He strays from his noble path of vengence and steps into the Demon's open arms, letting the tarnished black wings of Hell block away the light of Heaven. SasuNaru, but it can probably be seen as strong friendship.


**Title**: First Son

**Author**: Chibi

**Summary**: He strays from his noble path of vengence and steps into the Demon's open arms, letting the tarnished black wings of Hell block away the light of Heaven.

**Pairing**: Sasuke and Naruto.

**Warnings**: Weird, very weird. And actually worksafe! Not too heavy on the SasuNaru but they are the main pairing, at the same time, it could probably be seen as just friendship. AU, kinda, but not really? I can't explain it very well.

**Notes**: For the Angels and Demons challenge at sasunaru100 on livejournal. This is the first time in a while that the fic does not have a lemon, wow! There are also no spoilers, unless of course if you don't know that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. If you don't then... um... I'm not sure... what to say...

**Words**: 1065... I can't write a drabble to save my life!

* * *

And the Angels have a second son who Father wishes to mold in the image of the First, for the First Son has far surpassed Father's expectations. A genius, the First Son is, and Father will have a carbon copy of his first within the second.

The second son tries but his wings are small and not the purest of white. The First Son has wings that can fill the darkest of rooms with the light of Heaven and the second son wants very badly to create such a light with the feathers of his tiny wings. Father is proud of the First Son and always reminds the second to be just like him, for he wants two first sons, not a first and a second.

The First Son, however, is not perfect. The First Son likes to give into the temptations of the demons outside of their pure Heaven. His pure wings are starting to fade to gray, the tips of the wings growing darker and more bitter from the boring purity of Heaven. Father notices the change in the First Son and puts all of his faith in the second. Do not be like him, Father says to the second, do not be like the First Son.

The First Son destroys the family, for he is jaded from the overload of the Angels' purity. Purity, he thinks, is tiring and unrealistic. Nothing is pure; everyone has darkness blemishing their wings. The second son is left alive and he refuses to take the path of the First Son. The second son is now the First Son of the Angels, for he is pure and noble in his cause to avenge the purity and light of the Father and the Heavens. The second son, now the First, will never stray.

That is, until, he meets the Demon.

As children the Angel and the Demon meet in passing and the Demon looks innocent enough. There is light in the Demon's smile and it comforts the Angel, but it is not the pure light of Heaven and it is tainted, for behind the smile is the Demon's power and rage. The Angel does not stray that day, but the temptation lingers on the tips of his wings.

Soon, the Angel and the Demon grow. The Angel's wings are the perfect white hue of Heaven. The Demon's wings are a burnt black of white feathers and he confuses the Angel, for his smile is still pure and inviting and there are hints of light in the dark wings. But the Angel cannot, must not, stray away from his noble path. He is the second son, now the First, and he must remain pure.

_Pure?_ The Demon asks. _No one is pure, little Angel._

_That is not true_, the Angel says to the Demon, _I am pure, for I am the First Son of Our Father._

_Second_, the Demon says with a grin, _you are the second son, and you will always be the second son. _The Angel glares at the Demon and the Demon chuckles and says, _Angry, little Angel? I told you, you are not pure._

_I am pure!_ The Angel screams to the Demon, _I am pure, my quest is noble and my light is pure, fowl Demon!_

_Your quest is pure? _The Demon asks. _How so? _He asks. _Killing your brother is not a pure act, little Angel._

_It is when I wish to avenge my Family_, the Angel says.

_You are to love your Family, no matter what, little Angel. Your Family_, the Demon says, _pulled the trigger themselves. They created their First Son, little Angel, and they wanted to make you into another one._

The Angel clenches his fists and tries to quiet his frustration, but it is loud and it echoes around them. He remembers their Father and how he told him to be just like the First Son. He remembers their Father finally praising him when the First Son began to stray from his path and lose faith. The frustration is rising and it fills the room like a heavy fog and it's hard for the Angel to see clearly anymore.

The Demon smiles at the Angel and opens his arms, _Come little Angel_, he says. The Angel looks up at the Demon who smiles more and says, _come little Angel and give into the temptation._

And the Angel does so. He strays from his noble path of vengeance and steps into the Demon's open arms, letting the tarnished black wings of Hell block away the light of Heaven.

* * *

And the Uchiha family had a second son, Sasuke, who their father wished to mold in the image of the first, Itachi, for he had far surpassed their father's expectations. A genius, Itachi was, and their father wanted to have a carbon copy of his first within the second.

Sasuke tried but his jutsus weren't as powerful as Itachi's. He wasn't as far along as Itachi was at that age and no matter how hard he studied and got excellent marks he was still not good enough for their father. Itachi was legendary, he did everything at an incredibly young age and their father was proud of him. He always reminded Sasuke to be just like him, for he wanted two first sons, not a first and a second.

Itachi, however, was not perfect. Itachi liked to give into the temptations of the world outside of the Uchiha family. He found the perfection he had achieved boring and it made him more bitter when their father, their family, and their village continued to praise him. Their father noticed the change in Itachi and put all of his faith in Sasuke. Do not be like him, their father said, do not be like Itachi.

Itachi destroyed the family, for he was jaded from the overload of the family's praise and worship of him. They had made him into a saint, an angel, but purity, he thought, was tiring and unrealistic. Nothing is pure, he thought, everyone has darkness blemishing their souls. Sasuke was left alive and he refused to take the path of Itachi. Sasuke was now The Uchiha son, Itachi's name only remembered in violence and death, and Sasuke was now pure and noble in his cause to avenge his family. And he would never stray.

That is, until, he met Naruto.

_**Owari**_


End file.
